Multiply. $\dfrac{2}{3} \times \dfrac{5}{8}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{10}{11}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{7}{11}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{7}{24}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{5}{12}$
$= \dfrac{2 \times 5}{3 \times 8}$ $= \dfrac{10}{24}$ $= \dfrac{10\div2}{24\div2}$ $= \dfrac{5}{12}$